Hot Summer's Night
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: Alice Prewett just got a new spa and Lily & Marlene come over. What happens when the Marauders make an unexpected visit? Rated T for some sexual references. ONE-SHOT, please review! :)


**A/N: So I was catching the bus complaining to my friends how freaking hot it was (29 degrees, real heatwave, aye?) and my mind just magically came up with this. Hope you enjoy and please review for me! **

As Lily stumbled through her bedroom door and flopped onto her bed her phone rang. Lily groaned loudly and reached over, gripping the mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lils." said Marlene's voice on the other line.

"Oh, hey Marls. What's up? We still on for this arvo?" asked Lily, sitting up and fixing her hair.

"Nah, rain check, but I've got something better!" Marlene said happily.

"What's that?"

"Well I found out that Alice had got a new spa, big as a bloody pool, and her parents are going out for the weekend. What do you say?"

Lily could just imagine Marlene's expression right now. Raised eyebrow, jaw suspended.

"Well...do you really think that it's a good idea? I mean, who's going?"

"Just us. We'll have a girls night in! Maybe also out if we decide to."

"I suppose I could go. Just as long as no one else turns up, otherwise I'm going home. I don't feel like impressing anyone this weekend." Lily replied, biting her lip.

"Deal. I'll see you there at six. And don't forget to pack that bikini, the pink lacy one."

There was a long beep and Lily laughed. She tossed her phone onto the bed and began re-arranging her bag. Shorts, make-up, straightener, tank-top, tampons, bikini.

Half an hour later Lily was making her way down the stairs and into the lounge-room.

"Change of plans, Mum," she announced. "Me and Marlene-"

"Marlene and _I_." her father corrected her without looking up from the newspaper. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Marlene and _I_, are going to spend the night at Alice's. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine darling." her mother said, mixing whatever she was cooking in the fry pan. "When will you be back tomorrow?"

"Probably around noon or something. I'll be back before tea."

"Okay then. Give us a hug."

Lily ran over, hugged her parents, ('Love you!' called her father) sneered at Petunia, and left the house. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Lily made her way down the street and into the dirty alleyway to disapparate.

The familiar smell of mown grass went up Lily's nostrils. She skipped up the long drive-way of Alice Prewett's house and rung the doorbell. The door swung open, and much to Lily's dismay, the face of James Potter was in her view.

"You- but- _what_?!" Lily stuttered.

"Ah, Evans. I was expecting you." he said.

"WHAT are _you_ doing here, Potter?" she growled.

"Well, I was originally fixing some mantel, but now I've decided to stay the night with you all."

"What do you mean all of us?" Lily stared at him curiously. "And let me through the door!"

"Manners, Evans."

"Fine, _please_ let me through the door!"

James smirked and stood to the side, allowing Lily enough room to walk through.

"Who else is here? If I find out that bloody Black is-"

"Yeah, about that. You may be out of luck." he bit his lip.

_Merlin, that _was _a bloody sexy lip-bite._ Lily had to contain herself from jumping at him, despite the fact that she practically just half went off at him.

"God, I can't trust Marlene with anything can I? Where is she? Forget it." Lily looked up the staircase. "MARLENE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

Sure enough there was a clatter and Marlene and Alice appeared in front of Lily, closely followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"I thought you said that it was just going to be us! I can't trust you. At all!" Lily said, folding her arms.

"Hey, you said you that you didn't want anyone _turning up_. These idiots were here hours before I even called you." Marlene slurred on her words slightly. It was obvious that they had started drinking already. Although, Lily didn't blame them. It _was _in the middle of Summer and bloody hot.

"Yeah you did. I heard you." James pointed out. Lily threw him a glare. "Hey, I'm sorry if Marls put you on speaker."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Are we done here?" Alice asked.

Lily sighed and nodded her head. Even though that she was angry at Marlene, she wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge. Well, at least for something small like this.

"Good. Now, lets get that bikini on you and we can party!"

Finding the courage to face James Potter in a, what felt like a very slutty, bikini was a lot easier said than done. Lily kept swirling around in front of the mirror, asking the girls if her butt looked big. Or whether her nipples were visible. Or if the lines from stomach roles was showing.

"Why can't you go down there, Lily? You've been in one of these on a beach before!" Marlene said.

"Yeah, I didn't know those people!"

"It's just Potter. Why do you care?"

"I don't care what he thinks of me!" Lily denied, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh, you're blushing! You SO do!" Alice laughed.

"I don't! I don't! I don't!" Lily screamed and covered her ears.

"You care what James Potter thinks of you! You care that he's going to see you like this!" Marlene laughed along with Alice. "The great Lily Evans, whom would have rathered date the squid than Potter, cares what he thinks of her!"

"Shut _up_, Marlene!"

Alice and Marlene just kept laughing and Lily stomped her foot on the ground. When the two had finally came back around from their fit, Alice said,

"You don't have to worry, Lils. He's been talking about you all day long! You can have him if you want."

"He isn't a toy, Alice. And I don't want him. He's too up himself."

"Not lately." Marlene shrugged. "Come on! I saw him help a kid who was about to get bashed in the mall last week."

Lily shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, obviously you don't care about walking out there do you?" Alice smirked and ushered Lily out the door.

"No- Alice, stop...my sunnies!"

"I have them!" exclaimed Marlene as she slammed the door shut.

Lily had only just realised that they were in fact outside, on the deck, beside the spa, which contained all four boys in it. Lily glared at Sirius as he lowered his sunglasses and wolf-whistled. James punched him in the arm.

"Oi! Show some respect will you?" he said.

"Yeah, Padfoot. Respect man." the others chimed in.

Lily conveyed a small smile and gladly obliged when Alice half pushed her into the spa.

So, three hours later, ten o'clock, Sirius thought it'd be a great idea to crack open another bottle of Firewhiskey and have a round of Truth Or Dare. How original.

"Alright, Moony, truth or dare?" Peter slurred and took a sip out of his glass.

"Hm, truth." Remus replied.

"Okay. Is it true that...uh...you'd shag Rosmerta?"

"Ha, heck no! Only you find her attractive, Wormtail." Remus scoffed.

"Uh, actually, that's a lie, Moony. I do recall that in your sleep last night that you'd like to, 'fuck her senseless'." James pointed out and reached over for the Firewhiskey bottle.

Everyone started to laugh, apart from Remus, who had blushed. Lily barely even noticed that her eyes had lingered over to James, paying extra attention to his abs, until he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Right there, Evans?" he asked.

"There was a, uh, bug." she stuttered.

Lily flicked his chest with her finger, which she accidentally kept there too long.

"Uh, gone now." she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Lily, hello, Lily?"

"What?" she asked.

"Truth or dare?" said Sirius.

"Uh...dare!" she chose. Lily knew exactly what was coming her way. It was way too easy to predict.

"I dare you to kiss, Prongs."

"Seriously, Padfoot? Being serious?" James asked. "She isn't going to do that. Lily, you don't have to do that."

"But if you don't you have to go down the street and flash don't forget!" Sirius added in.

James glared at him.

"You know, Pads, this is ludicrous. There is no way that Lily Evans would kiss me-"

Lily leaned over and kissed him. Her finger-tips touching his neck slightly. She drew away and sat back down, smirking at Sirius, as if she had just done a backflip.

"My turn. Alice, truth or dare?" Lily continued.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched James raise his fingers to his lips and touch them briefly. She smiled.

At two in the morning everyone retired from the spa and into a bedroom each. Lily, however, was not feeling one ounce of tiredness. Approximately an hour later she pulled on an old shirt of her dads over her bra, and went back downstairs, out onto the deck. Looking around in the hot summers air Lily saw that the spa lights and bubbles were still on. For a moment she thought that Alice forgot to turn them off, but then she saw a vague figure sitting in it. Lily was about to retreat but then hit a shoe, making a rumble. The head in the spa turned and faced Lily's way. Too late now.

She made her way over and stepped into the tub, only realising that it was James in it.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey." she replied.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"I was sick of Sirius mumbling in his sleep about some Ravenclaw, so I decided to come out here. You?"

"Couldn't sleep. It's too hot."

"Fair enough."

For a few moments they sat in silence.

"Earlier, when we were playing – you know...did that, well...did that kiss mean anything?" he asked.

"James, I..." she shook her head, still 100 % uncertain. "I don't think so. No..."

"Damn, thought I finally got you under my spell."

"You're _spell_? Are you serious?"

"No, in fact, I'm James." he smirked.

Lily punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"God, Evans, that was freaking low."

"I don't care how low it was, I pnwed you." she grinned.

"Yeah. You did."

Lily was thankful that it wasn't a cloudy night. She looked up at the stars, surveying each and every one of them.

"It's a nice night." James said not daring to taking his eyes off Lily.

"Yeah, it is." she turned back and smiled at him. Then her expression darkened. "How can you stand this?"

"Stand what?" he asked.

"Well, you like me don't you? We're out here alone at nearly four in the morning in a spa bath. Is there like...an urge you're resisting or something?"

"You make me laugh, Evans." he said chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I mean, come on." he admitted. "You've hated me for years and now we're friends. I know that we're obviously not going to get any further than that. Besides, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that." Lily suddenly became very interested in the water and flicking it around.

"Why not?" he furrowed his brows. "It's true."

"It makes me feel bad. And I'm not too good for you." she said. "You're good enough for me..."

"Are you trying to say something, Lily?"

"I care...about...well- you know..." she mumbled. "If you don't want- I understand..."

"Are you saying that...you...care about me?" he asked softly. The purr in his amazing voice broke Lily apart.

"I think so."

When Lily looked up at him James had barely any time to look into her beautiful eyes. Lily flung herself at him. She swung her leg over his so that she was practically sitting on him and she kissed anywhere possible. His neck, ear, finally his lips. James responded with enthusiasm, his hands roaming everywhere of her. He took her in. He smelt the toxins on her neck. He bit her collarbone and slipped his hands up her shirt, but only on her back. A small moan slipped out of her mouth and James grinned up against her lips. James gave her time to bring her shirt up and off. She now sat there, with the water swishing around them like a tsunami, wearing only a skimpy bra and undies. Lily attempted to cover herself but James brought her arms around him.

"No...don't. You're beautiful." he said in a husky voice.

He brought her down and starting placing soft kisses over her face. Her forehead, temple, nose, jawline and lips. He just brought his arms around her again to unclasp her bra when there was a loud cough.

The couple broke apart and looked around for the sound. There was a low wolf-whistle and Lily looked up at a window on the second floor of Alice's house. Sirius, Peter and Marlene were all poking their heads out laughing.

"Oi you two! Get a room! Not in Alice's spa!" called Sirius.

"Cover your eyes!" Lily squealed at Sirius.

Laughing, the three closed the window and drew the curtains so that they couldn't see.

"So, what does this mean?" James asked.

Lily raised her eyebrow and hopped out of the spa, turning off the jets.

"It means that I have a kind boyfriend who is going to get me a towel from the bathroom."

James got out of the tub and went in the direction of the door, kissing Lily along the way.


End file.
